The Wizard of Time
by Ldynwaitin
Summary: The Doctor & Leela are waiting for a monumental event to happen in history, but it never occurred. They find that Robin Hood is involved in changing the time line. The Doctor must go back in time, to right this wrong that threatens the birth of Democracy.
1. Righting a Wrong

The Wizard of Time

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter One – Righting A Wrong**

Leela squatted up against a tree as she played with her knife in the dirt. Throwing it at some ants crawling on the ground she looked up and saw the Doctor walking about. He kept looking at a clearing, and checking his watch.

Leela heavily sighed, she was getting very tired of doing nothing. "I thought you said we were going to see something very important?" she yelled at the Doctor.

The Doctor turned, his long colorful woolen scarf flew in the air as he walked to her. Taking his hat off, he shoved it in one of his many pockets of his knee length coat. "I don't understand it, Leela, this place should be teaming with Lords and Barons."

Leela squinted up at the Doctor, "Are you sure we are in the right time, Doctor?" Walking in a large circle, he threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Of course I'm sure. Everything is right. Surrey, England, the south bank of the Thames on the plains of Runneymede. The time period is June 15th, 1215." Whirling around, Leela noticed he was becoming more agitated.

"This is the most important date in your ancestors history, the signing of the Magna Carter, the birth of Democracy." The Doctor raised his hands higher in the air, to put more emphasis on Democracy. He kept them up there in hopes that something might happen, but nothing did. Dropping them down in surrender, he stomped over to Leela and said in a concerned deep voice. "Something is very wrong here."

Leela let out a scoffing laugh, "There must be, if no one has come to here. Doctor I want to go," Leela whined, "I really don't care to see the birth of this…Democracy. Whatever that is," she mumbled under her breath. She was startled as The Doctor squatted in front of her. Pointing his finger at her, his eyes narrowed as he said in a no-nonsense voice, "Leela, what you don't understand is, this is a monumental event that occurred in your ancestors history. Don't you realize, if this event doesn't transpire the consequences could be devastating to the future of this planet. Why without Democracy, there is no freedom of expression. No freedom means no progress, no progress means that your people might never exist. You might cease to exist." Leela swallowed hard as he said this. Feeling her body, she gave him a curious look, she didn't feel like she was ceasing to exist.

The Doctor stood up and searched around the empty meadow, his face was a mask of uneasiness. "Something is wrong here, Leela. As a Time Lord I have to find out what it is, and right it," he said with a nod of his head. Hearing a sound coming down the road, he noticed a man pulling a cart laden with pots and pans coming their way. It rattled loudly as it approached the Doctor and Leela.

Leela stood up, squinting her eyes in the sun she gave the doctor a quizzical look, "Doctor," she gently asked. "I thought you said your tribe does not do that anymore?"

The Doctor answered her, as he walked towards the advancing man. "Perhaps not my people, Leela, but I still uphold those ideals."

The little man saw the Doctor advancing towards him, noting how strangely dressed he was, he tried his best to ignore him. The Doctor gave the man his most friendly smile, bringing his hand out, he greeting him.

"How do you do my good man, I'm the Doctor. I was wondering if you might be able to help me?"

The man stared up at the Doctor's grinning face, he did have a most infectious smile. There was something about the tall man that told him that there was nothing to fear from him - but the woman, he did not trust the woman, she carried a large and dangerous knife on her person.

Wiping his hand on his grungy pants, he cautiously put his hand out. The Doctor shook it vigorously. "Pleased to meet you Mr. ...?"

"I am called Ian, sir. Just call me Ian." His voice shook as the Doctor pumped his appendage vigorously.

"Well I'm pleased to meet you, Ian. I need to ask you some questions, if you don't mind."

Ian eyed the Doctor up and down. He seemed to be a pleasant enough fellow, he decided he would help out this strange man. "Well, I'll tries to answer as best I can."

"That's all that anyone can do, isn't it," The Doctor jovially answered.

Ian was growing to like the Doctors smile, returning it he laughed out, "Yes, I guess there is."

"Now then," The Doctor began as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "I was wondering why there is no one here to sign the Magna Carter."

Ian's jolly looked changed to puzzlement. "The Magna Carter?" he asked.

"Yes, King John should be here signing it." Ian cocked his head from side to side. "King John?" he softly wondered.

The Doctor was starting to get peeved. "You keep answering me with a question. Let me put it this way. Do you know where King John is?"

Ian merrily chuckled, "You're not from around here are you?"

"Well, no," The Doctor quickly replied, "I come from a far off land."

"Very far," Leela added. The Doctor threw her a scolding look.

"I don't know what you were told in your land, but Prince John was never crowned King. He was assassinated Twenty one years ago."

This time the Doctor looked puzzled. "You say he died in 1194? "

"Yes," Ian replied, happy to finally say something that the Doctor understood. In a hushed voice the Doctor asked, "Then who is the King now?"

"Why King Robert, of course." The Doctor didn't recall a King Robert. "Do you know what his name was before he was King?"

Ian proudly stated, "Of course I do, I pride myself on keeping up with things. His name was Robert of Locksley."

The Doctors hand dropped from Ian's shoulder. "Robin Hood?"

"That was what he went by in his youth, but now he is King Robert. And the most despicable King that has ever sat on the throne of England." Ian spat on the ground, his face twisted in anger and hate. The Doctor began pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself as his agitation with the news grew stronger.

"This can't be THE Robin Hood, he stood for justice. He fought for the poor, raged a campaign against Prince John. I can not believe he took the throne for himself."

Halting in his tracks, his head turned to stare at the perplexed English man. Walking back to Ian, he placed his hands on his shoulders and gently asked. "When did Robert of Locksley take the throne?"

Ian answered quickly, "Why 21 years ago, after he assassinated Prince John." The Doctors face flushed white. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. "What of King Richard?" The Doctor asked the man. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve Ian replied, "Poor King Richard ended up dying in a prison in France. King Robert refused to pay the ransom asked for him."

The Doctors blue eyes grew dark given this fact. "I thank you for the information, Ian." The Doctor said in a hushed voice.

"Why you are very welcome Doctor, but you be careful as you walk in the woods. The Kings men are always about; looking for a ways to tax a man." Tiredly sighing, he picked up his cart. "I miss the days when King Robert was a good man. Don't rightly know what happened to him. I wish I could finds out." Ian then walked on down the road, his cart clattering as he pulled it out of sight.  
Leela looked up at the Doctor with concern, he seemed to be thinking about something. She had been with him long enough to know not to interrupt him when he was in deep thought. Suddenly he whirled around, a decision silently made, he headed in the direction of the Tardis.

"Come on Leela, we're going on a little trip." Leela ran after him, shouting, "Where are we going Doctor?"

He called back, "To Sherwood Forest, 1194. "

Leela just rolled her eyes in frustration, was she never to leave this planet.

_**Sherwood Forest, May 29, 1194**_

A jolly laugh left Robins lips, as the Lord was beginning to turn a beet red. Little John had left him tied-upside down from a tree. The Lords gold coins were spilling out on the ground.

"Well, well - what have we here?" Robin chuckled, "I though you said you didn't have any money with you Lord Griffith." Robin squatted down and started picking up the fallen coins. "This money should come in very handy, in helping a poor farmer that I know." Robin's warm voice said.

Lord Griffith turned a deeper crimson. "I'll get you for this, Robin Hood," he roared, "I'll tell Prince John about what you did."

Slowly standing up, Robin pulled out a dagger from the small sheath that hung at his hip. Throwing it from handle, to tip, he began to spin the point in the palm of his hand. Giving the Lord a half grin and a wink, he flipped the blade to the handle, pressing the point against the Lords bare chest he said in a threatening tone. "Then you can also tell Prince John, that I will not rest until the people of England are all treated fairly. "

Jingling the small bag that held the fallen coins, he added, "Until then; I'll just make sure that some of his riches are evenly distributed."

"That's stealing," The man bellowed. Robin smiled wide, his brown eyes twinkling in mischief.

"You may call it stealing, I call it helping out those that can't help themselves. Come on Little John lets go, I'm sure there are other lords waiting to view your prowess with knots," Robin chuckled, as he headed to where the horses were waiting.

Tuck and Marion were already mounted, the grins on their faces grew wide in amusement as they saw the Lord now turn a dark blue,

"Wait, you're not going to leave me hanging here?" the rotund Lord screamed. Whirling around, Robin pulled out an arrow from his quiver. Drawing his bow back, he let it go. It flew in the air, cutting the string that held the Lord from the tree branch. There was a snap, and then he crashed to the ground - with a grunt and a groan.

"Never let it be said that Robin Hood was an unfair man," he nodded, satisfied at a job well done.

As he began mounting his horse, a strange groaning sound permeated the still forest. The horses, feeling something was not right, started bolting. Marion and Tuck were forced into dismounting, all struggled to calm their mounts down. Searching around, they tried to find where the noise was coming from. It was Robin who spotted something large, begin to appear on the side of the road.

A strange blue box was starting to materialize in front of them. Some powerful sorcery was at hand. Robin drew his sword out, ready to defend himself and his friends, incase the Wizard that produced this box proved to be evil.

There was a final thumping sound, and the box became solid. The four outlaws waited silently. The only sound was theirs and the horse's heavy breathing. Even the Lord was silent.

Robin jumped back as a door opened. He pulled out his bow and cocked an arrow. Drawing the bowstring back, he waited for someone to exit the box. A tall man was emerging from the box. A long colorful scarf snaked around his neck and dragged on the forest floor. His clothes were foreign to the Sherwood outlaw's eyes. The Strangers head was full of light brown curls, and his blue eyes were very expressive. There seemed to be a playfulness about them.

After the man emerged, a woman quickly slunk out of the box. She wore a short dress made of skins. Her look at the waiting outlaws was more predatory. Seeing Robin and his companions with their weapons drawn, she instantly pulled out her own deadly looking dagger. The tall man ordered the woman, "Leela, put it away. We come in peace."

He then spread his hands out to show he was genuine.


	2. The Wizard of Time

**Chapter Two - The Wizard of Time**

As the Doctor emerged from the Tardis, he saw four armed figures waiting for him. Smiling to himself, he realized he knew exactly who was standing before him. There was a tall man, with long fair hair, and gentle blue eyes. He surmised this to be Little John. Next to him was a short heavy-set man. Donning the clothes of a monk, The Doctor immediately knew this man to be Friar Tuck. A woman was also there. Her beauty was eternal, her curly brown hair haloed a face, that was accentuated by the most gorgeous blue eyes he had every seen. He was confused, however; as he found this woman dressed as a warrior. In her hands, she carried a sword. The Doctor hoped this was the fair maid Marion.

The Doctors bright eyes lit up in joy, as he spied the man he knew to be the leader of the group, standing bravely in front of his band. His bow drawn, and arrow pointed at him. He knew this man must be the legendary outlaw - Robin Hood.

His dark eyes were penetrating, focusing on his task. His long brown hair fell to his shoulders. He did indeed sport a goatee, as the legend foretold. In his face was a determination that the Doctor knew said but one thing - this man was a true hero. Leela pulled out her knife when she saw the Doctor threatened. "Leela put it away." the Doctor gently said, "We come in peace."

He then spread his hands out, to show he had no weapons. He tried to give them his most gracious smile. Robin eyed the tall stranger with suspicion, nodding his head toward him he asked.

"Are you cold?" The Doctor was taken aback. "No." the Doctor answered.

"Then why are you wearing that scarf?" Robin pointed at it with his arrow. The Doctor looked down and chuckled.

"It was a present from a dear friend." The laugh was warm and friendly. Robin slowly brought his bow down, and released his arrow. "You don't seem like an evil wizard," he gently remarked.

"The Doctor is a good man," Leela countered. Robin shoved his arrow in the quiver on his back. Leaning on his long bow, he warmly smiled. "I can see that."

He then motioned the others to put down their weapons. "So you are The Doctor and Leela. We are pleased to meet you, I am Robin Hood."

He then extended his hand out to the Doctor. The Doctor warmly shook his hand. "I am very glad to meet you. You don't know it, but you're one of my heroes."

Robin returned the Doctors warm greeting, "I thank you Doctor, but what brings you to Sherwood Forest? Are you a good wizard?" The Doctor chuckled at this common mistake. Whenever he landed in a primitive era, they always rationalized his advanced science for magic. "There are no such things as wizards, they are mythical beings. Magic does not exist, I am just a humble scientist."

With this said Tuck enthused. "So am I."

"Well from one scientist to another, I have to say - I'm very glad to meet you." The Doctor vigorously pumped Tucks hand, laughing warmly. Tuck returned his greeting just as enthusiastically.

Leela tried to remain alert for dangers, the Doctor always seemed to trust those they met in their travels. Leela, however, knew better, she didn't trust anyone…except for the Doctor. The Doctor quickly went to Marion. Taking her hand in his, he gently kissed it. Robin stayed close by, keeping a close eye on this new Wizard.

"Marion Fitzwalter, you are far more beautiful than any description that has been given of you." Marion blushed a deep pink. She knowingly smiled, as she noticed the uncomfortable look on Robin's face, clearing his throat Robin asked. "What brings you here Doctor? " The Doctor whirled around, the most sincere look flowed across his face.

"Why I've come here to help you, Robin Hood."

Robin was taken aback, "Help me, in what way Doctor?"

The Doctor started pacing the grounds, he was trying to think of an easy way to explain to Robin where he came from. He found, in his past experience, that the best way was to tell the truth.

"I'll not lie to you, Robin Hood, I only hope that you will be able to understand what I am about to tell you." Taking in a deep breath, he then began his explanation.

"Leela and I are not of this time period, you see we come from the future - your future. I go through time looking for places that need my, lets say - expertise. Twenty one years from now, there was supposed to be an important signing by King John."

Robin's brows knit in anger, "John is the Prince. Richard is the King."

The Doctor waved him to silence. "Please, I beg of you, let me finish. In the future, there was to be a King John. But something terrible happened, for there was never a King John, there was a King Robert." The Doctor locked eyes with Robins as he said. "This King, at one time was known as Robert of Locksley."

Robin would have laughed at this statement, if not for the seriousness in the Doctors eyes. Now Robin started pacing nervously up and down the road. He tried to digest what the Doctor had said. The others had a hard time understanding The Doctors explanation. Robin, however - due to his association with the Wizard Olwyn; understood a little of what the Doctor was saying.

"So…you have been to a possible future, where I was the King?" The Doctor vigorously nodded his head. "Yes, that's right, I'm glad you understand. In the future, you killed Prince John and took his throne. But this is only a possible future. I have come here to try to prevent this."

"Then you are a Wizard," Robin said again.

"In a way I am." The Doctor relinquished, "I guess you can call me a Wizard of time." Robin nodded at this. The Doctor now looked at Robin in a different light. He realized that there was more to this man, than he first had surmised.

Suddenly Robin had a faraway look in his eyes, they glazed over, he seemed to be in a trance. Just as quickly, they became clear. Looking at the Doctor, he half grinned; as he said. "Olwyn has told me to bring the Time Lord to him. Is that you?"

Now it was the Doctor's turn to be taken aback. "How did you know I am a Time Lord?"

Robin chuckled warmly, "Olwyn told me."

"Olwyn?" The Doctor asked, genuinely interested as to the identity of this man that knew that he was a Time Lord.

"Yes, a mythical being." Raising his right eyebrow, he added, "But this one talks."

The Doctor grinned widely, his eyes curving in curiosity, "I have to meet this mythical being."

"Well then, come along." Robin ran up to his horse, grabbing the pommel of his saddle, he pulled himself up.

"We have extra mounts, due to the courtesy of the Lord Griffith." Robin pointed to a large man tied up in the middle of the road. The Doctor laughed uproariously, "I see you are up to your old tricks. Steeling from the rich, and giving to the poor."

Robin brought the bag of coins out, and threw it up in the air. Catching it, he said. "This money will feed a very needy family. I think that is far better than buying a rug for a room, that no one will use. Don't you?" He looked at the Doctor for approval.

"Oh I quite agree. I have never been one for extravagances. Have I Leela?"

"No Doctor," Leela agreed, as she worriedly eyed the horses. Pointing to them, she asked, "You want me to go on that beast? Why can't we use the Tardis?"

"What is a Tar-des?" Robin asked.

The Doctor went to the Tardis patting it on her door, he said. "This is the Tardis. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Getting a blank look from all, including Leela, he quickly added, "It's what my people travel in."

Nodding to this, Robin rode his horse up to the Tardis and examined it more carefully. He knocked on its sides with his knuckles. "It's hard, like a sword. Do all Tar-deses look like this?"

The Doctor let out a merry chuckle. "My heavens no, they should change, to blend in with the local environment. She actually should be looking like a tree right now. But many years ago, the old girl became stuck in this shape. She's been like this for so long, I've grown used to her. Never thought to fix her."

Robin slowly nodded, as he said, "I see."

"I don't think you do." The Doctor said with a small smile. "But I do appreciate the gesture." Turning to Leela, The Doctor answered her previous question. "Leela, unless Robin can give me a time and space co-ordinates - the Tardis is useless. We'll have to use the horses to see this wizard."

Closing the door of the Tardis, he locked it with a small key that hung on a chain around his neck. "Will your Tar-des be safe?" Tuck asked.

"Oh yes," The Doctor said, as he tucked the key under his shirt. "I doubt if anyone could move her. Unless someone has invented a fork lift." Robin looked at Tuck and mouthed _'Fork Lift?'_ Tuck just shrugged his shoulders.

Eyeing the horses, The Doctor picked the best looking one. Expertly mounting the horse, he exclaimed, "I love to ride, it's good for the liver."

Leela remained on the ground. All could see her face was full of fear. Little John stepped up to her. "My name is Little John," he shyly said.

"I am called Leela. I am a proud member of the Sevateem," she proudly declared, Little John continued to stare at her. Clearing his throat, he said, "If you want, you can ride with me. I won't let you fall, I promise." Leela examined the big man more carefully. He had a most innocent look, his blue eyes were soft and gentle. Smiling up at him she said, "I am not afraid, It's just I have never rode on such a beast."

Little John took her by the hand, leading her to his horse. "Come on, I'll show you how." Placing his large hands on her hips, he gently lifted Leela up and placed her on his horse. Jumping up behind her, he held the reins of the horse tightly in his hands.

"Let's go then," Robin declared, "Olwyn is waiting." Kicking his heels in the horses flanks, Robin rode off. The Doctor trailed after, his long colorful scarf billowing in the wind. Marion, Tuck and Little John with Leela brought up the rear.

As they rode down a little used road, Leela was at first afraid of the ride. She had never ridden on any animal before. With Little John protectively holding her steady, she was soon enjoying herself. She laughed aloud, laying her head back to rest on Little Johns chest, as the wind blew in her hair. Blushing slightly, Little John made sure that she was in no danger of falling off. The ride lasted at least an hours time. They stopped in a small clearing. Robin jumped off his mount first, followed by the Doctor. The others also dismounted, Little John attempted to help Leela off, but she jumped down on her own. She thanked him for the ride. Little John gently replied, "Your welcome."

Robin walked about the clearing, he searched around the bushes and the trees. "Olwyn, are you here?" he called out.

The Doctor came up from behind, leaning over he whispered in Robin's ear, "Don't you know where he is?"

Robin let out a warm chuckle, "Sometimes I think Olwyn doesn't know where he is."

With that said, smoke began to rise out of the forest floor. A small clearing began to appear in the middle of the smoke. Robin started walking towards it. "This way, Doctor." Robin called out, as he walked into the smoke and suddenly disappeared. The Doctor quickly followed him. Marion and Tuck was close to his heels. Leela ran to catch up with the Doctor, as she passed though the smoke she let out a gasp of shock, as she saw a huge, green, flame-breathing DRAGON..

Pulling out her dagger, she went into a protective stance. The Doctor chuckled gaily. "Very clever, it looks real, but of course, it's not. There are no such things as dragons."

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Robin asked, as he raised his right eyebrow. "Just like there are no Wizards?" Robin gave the doctor a quick wink, as he walked right through the dragon, and into a small cave opening on the other side.

The Doctor looked smugly at Leela. "See I told you, no such things as dragons." Leela however, was still not convinced. "If you don't mind Doctor, I think I will stay with the horses and Little John." She began to slowly back up towards the exit.

"Suit yourself, Great Warrior." Facing the Dragon, he stared up at it, he could swear he felt heat coming from the flames that poured out of her mouth. Robin poked his head back in the cavern, "Coming, Doctor?"

Closing his eyes, the Doctor muttered to himself, "It's only an illusion," He repeated this over in his head, as he walked through the dragon.

Opening his eyes, he found himself standing at a small opening to a second cavern, grinning from ear to ear, he called back to Leela, "See, it was only an illusion,"

"You can talk to your wizard Doctor, I will stay by the horses, I feel safer with them then that." She pointed towards the large Dragon.

"Suit yourself Leela, I want to meet this Wizard." Marion and Tuck gave Leela a sympathetic smile, as they followed the Doctor in. It took them many visits before they trusted walking through Olwyn's watchdog.

Leela backed out of the cavern, putting her knife away; she walked to where Little John was sitting, holding onto his horses reins. She sat on the ground next to him, taking out her knife and honing stone, she began to sharpen her blade.

At first they were silent, the scraping of the blade was the only sound heard. Clearing his throat Little John stuttered out, "I...I…I don't like that dragon either."

Leela sidled closer to him, smiling warmly. They began to talk of hunting, and tracking. It did not take them long to realize that they both had a lot in common. Little John silently wished that Robin and the Doctor took their time coming back.


	3. The Master of all Tricksters

The Wizard of Time

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Three – The Master of all Tricksters**

As the Doctor entered the second cave, he saw a tall man standing near a cauldron. His white hair hung playfully in his face, his bright blue eyes sparkled with an agelessness.

"Good to see you again, Doctor," his deep voice boomed.

"Have we met before?" The Doctor asked.

A cryptic smile blossomed on the wizards face, "We have met now...and we will meet again." Robin leaned over, and whispered to The Doctor. "Sometimes he answers questions in riddles."

The Doctor gave him an angry look. "Well I pride myself on solving riddles."

Olwyn walked over to a small chair, sitting down; he pointed to another vacant chair. He motioned the Doctor to sit. The Doctor grinned widely, nodding his head in thanks. Brushing his coat off, he pulled the coat tails back, sitting down with a plop. Digging into one of his voluminous pockets, he pulled out a small brown bag. Opening it he pulled out a small, colorful-object, he jovially asked Olwyn, "Would you like a jelly baby?"

Olwyn eyed the small confection. Seeing his hesitation, the Doctor popped one into his mouth, and started eating it. A look of rapture washed across the Doctors face, as he consumed the sweet, Olwyn took the one originally offered. Opening his mouth, he popped it in the same way the doctor did. Slowly chewing his face was at first blank. As he continued to chew, his eyes grew wide in admiration. "These are very good," Olwyn exclaimed. The Doctor's ever-present grin grew wider, "I always judge a man, by how much he likes Jelly babies"

Handing the bag to Olwyn, he informed him, "You may have the whole bag. I have plenty back at the Tardis." Olwyn took the bag without hesitation, stuffing it into one of his long sleeves.

"Now then, Doctor, I suppose we should discuss the reason for you being here." Nodding towards the Sherwood Outlaw, he stated, "Robin."

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, he is in grave danger. I don't know when, or how; but he will soon be in dire trouble, and we must find some way of preventing it."

Robin glanced from the Doctor to Olwyn. Clearing his throat, he said, "I think I should be included in this conversation."

The Doctor looked up at Robin. "A bit headstrong wouldn't you say?" He turned to Olwyn, giving him a wink. Robin was surprised to see his mentor returning the wink, "Most heroes are."

The Doctor looked back at Robin, scrutinizing him from head to toe he agreed, "Yes I suppose they are. "

Robin whirled around on his heels, stalking away he grumbled. "I don't have to stay here and get insulted. I'll wait outside, until the two of you decide my fate." Robin left the cave in a huff.

The Doctor watched him leave the cave, "Yes very headstrong," he whispered. Marion and Tuck stayed behind, wanting to know how the two wizards were going to help Robin.

Robin stormed out of the cavern, only to see his good friend, Little John, and Leela talking. Stopping, he stared at them, they spoke animatedly, as if they were old friends. A small smile parted Robin's lips, he was happy for his friend. Little John was always so shy, but with this Leela, he seemed more open.

Deciding to leave the couple alone, he walked up to where he left his horse. Busing himself, he decided to check the strapping on his saddle, making sure it was on tight. He was startled as he heard a twig snap behind him. It was the last thing he heard, before a beam of light hit him and he lost consciousness.

Little John and Leela saw the flash of light, they then saw the beam hit Robin. His body immediately fell to the ground. They leaped up, running towards him to assist him. They skidded to a stop, as several men emerged from the forest. One of them Little John immediately recognized as Sir Guy.

Both jumped back a few steps, as a small man slunk from out of the forest. To Leela he looked like a walking-dead man. He wore a long black cloak, with a hood pulled over his head. His face was a skull, with yellowed skin pulled over it. His eyes however; were alive with evil.

"Well, well, what have we here?" it hissed.

Leela immediately had her knife in hand. "Put that away," the thing ordered her. Pulling out a silver cylinder, he moved a small dial on it. This was the same weapon that was used on Robin, aiming the device at a tree, a red beam of light shot out. As it hit the tree, it exploded into a million splinters. The thing let out an evil snicker, at the devices destruction.'

"It's like what Sam used," Little John whispered to himself.

"Now then," the thing hissed, addressing Leela. Its breathing was labored as if it was his last. "You will put your weapon away, I don't want to kill you…yet." Leela quickly sheathed her knife.

"See, Guy," the abhorrence taunted him, "What did I tell you? Find the Doctor, and you will find Robin Hood. "

Guy motioned for some of his men to pick up the still form of Robin. Little John's heart leaped in fright, as he saw them lift Robin's limp body from the forest floor. Holding onto his shoulders and legs, they carried him into the forest. The Thing then called for their attention.

"Listen to me, for I will only tell you once. Inform the Doctor, that when next he sees The Master; he will be looking at the Trickster."

Leela looked puzzled at his statement, evil laugher poured out of the man, "He will know what that means. Goodbye for now."

Continuing with his laughter, they all began to slowly back up - disappearing into the forest.

Little John attempted to follow after them, but Leela held him back. "We have to save, Robin," Little John moaned, fighting off the woman warrior, she held on tightly to the distressed giant. "Please Leela," he beseeched her, "Sir Guy will kill him."

"No, Little John," Leela's hunter instincts told her, if they tried to rescue Robin Hood themselves, they would be killed instantly, not a good condition to be in, if they wanted to save Robin Hood.

"Little John, listen to me, we must go get the Doctor. You can not help your friend now, only he would be able to think of a way of saving him."

Little John gave her a look of anguish, his expressive blue eyes were torn in torment. "But I can't desert him," he pleaded with her.

Grabbing him by the face, she stared deeply into his eyes, "I promise, you will not Little John, but we must get the Doctor, for only he will know what to do."

As he slowly nodded his head, she grabbed him by his arm, dragging him into the wizards cave. Little John turned his head, to give one last look into the forest. He prayed that he would see Robin running back to them, but that prayer was never answered, letting out a small sigh, he whispered, "I'll save you Robin, if it's the last thing I do." Finding himself at the caves entrance, he entered it with Leela.

Both gasped out in fright as they saw the large dragon. Taking his arm in hers, Leela confidently said, "We can do this; together." Little John gripped her arm tightly, closing their eyes, they walked through the dragon - together.

As they entered the second cave, Leela searched for the Doctor, she saw him speaking to a tall man that looked to her like a shaman.

"Doctor," Leela cried out, "A dead man was just here." The Doctors brows knit in puzzlement. "A dead man, Leela?" he asked.

"Yes Doctor," she nodded her head.

"And he took Robin Hood," Little John quickly added. The Doctor jumped out of his seat, striding over to where the agitated couple was standing, he calmly asked, "Leela, what did this dead man have to say?"

"He said, to tell the Doctor, that when next he sees the Master, he will be looking at the Trickster." Scratching her head in confusion she added, "He said you would know what it means, Doctor."

The Doctors face suddenly went pale. "Yes I do," he softly whispered.

Marion pleaded with the Doctor, "What does it mean? Who is this Master? Will he hurt Robin?"

The Doctor replied, in a quiet tone. "What this means is that Robin Hood is in graver danger that I had originally thought."

"What kind of danger, Doctor?" Tuck asked.

"Tuck, the Master is an old adversary of mine. We've fought many battles in Time and Space, but he is now in a weakened condition. He's at the end of his twelfth regeneration.

You see, we both come from a world called Galifrey. Those of our world can live for a very long time, some for thousands of years. Our bodies, however, are worn out long before then. Our ancestors gave us the ability to regenerate our old body, into a new one. But even a Time Lord is not immortal, as some think. By the time of our twelfth regeneration, we loose that special ability. The Master used up all of his regeneration's, due to his many travels in Time and space.

He now needs a fresh body, to renew his regeneration's. A strong, young, healthy, body, that he will take over as his own." The Doctor looked gravely at Marion's concerned face. "My dear Lady Marion, in my time The trickster is another name for Robin Hood. The Master fully intends to claim Robin's body for his own, and restart his regeneration's, to cheat death and continue his wretched life."

The Doctor nervously paced the room, talking to himself as he walked back and forth. "Why didn't I see it before? I should have known Robin Hood would not have turned against the people. It was the Master in Robin's body. But why did he stay all those years? Why didn't he leave in his Tardis?"

Tuck turned to Leela, "I don't know what he is talking about."

"Neither do I," she whispered back, "But he does, and that is what is important."

"First we must find out where he is taking Robin," the Doctor declared.

"That's easy, to Sir Guys Castle," Little John replied.

"Are you sure, man?" Little John vigorously nodded his head. "Sir Guy was there. His castle is not far from here. That's the only place he could safely guard Robin."

The Doctor nodded at this conjecture. "Does anyone here know this place?"

"I do," Marion offered, "Robin and I played there when we were children."

"Good." The Doctor rubbed his hands in glee, a twinkle in his eyes. Leela knew what that look meant, grinning widely she said, "You have a plan."

The Doctor slapped Little John on the back. "Of course I have a plan. I always have a plan. The trick is finding a way to implement it. Friar Tuck," The Doctor called out.

"Yes Doctor," Tuck answered.

"Do you have any Digitalis?" Tuck's eyes scrunched in deep thought. "Digitalis?" he sung.

"Yes, let's see, another name for it is Foxglove. Do you know where there is some?" As Tuck was about to answer, Olwyn called out. "I have some here, Doctor."

He reached up to a small shelf that stood over his desk, searching through the small glass bottles that lined the shelf, he pulled down a blue one. "It is in a pure form Doctor. You must be careful." Clutching the small bottle, the Doctor grinned widely, tapping his nose, he said, "Don't worry Olwyn, I know what I'm doing." He gingerly placed it in his pocket.

Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he checked the power settings. Mumbling that it should be sufficient, he declared. "Let's be off then." Without another word he started walking toward the exit.

"Doctor," Olwyn called out. "Yes?" The Doctor answered, whirling around. Olwyn went to his desk, opening a drawer he pulled a small round object out. Handing it to the Doctor he calmly stated, "You will be needing this later."

The Doctor stared at the object that lay in his palm, his face lit up as he recognized it. "How, in the seven ringed moons of Osiran, did you get this?" Olwyn, taped his nose with his finger, taping the Doctors nose, he chuckled, "You gave it to me."

Moving his arm across in a sweeping motion, Olwyn then promptly disappeared in a hail of gold and silver sparkles. The Doctor let out a bark of a laugh, "I guess there are Wizards after all." He then spun on his heels, and walked out.

"Show off," Marion said, as she snapped her fingers in the air, where Olwyn dissapeared. Following the Doctor, the others walked in her wake. Exiting the cavern, they headed towards where the horses were tethered. As the last one left the cave entrance, it disappeared in a flash. The Doctor strode to Robin's mount, gripping the pommel of the saddle he leaped on his stead. Grabbing the reins, he shouted, "Well let's go. We need to catch up with the Master, before he tries to take over Robin's body."

Leela quickly mounted the horse The Doctor rode on. Little John, already on his ride; pulled his horse next to her. Marion slowly mounted hers, saying in a worried tone, "I hope they aren't torturing Robin."

Leaving the others in silence at this statement, the small band then rode off to Sir Guy's castle.


	4. Appointment with the Master

The Wizard of Time

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Four – Appointment with the Master**

**Later, in Sir Guys Castle **

"Please, no more," Robin moaned.

Sir Guy sneered at the Master. "Why do you do this to him?"

The Master grinned widely, "Because I cannot deny a condemned man - his last meal."

Robin was pushing a full plate of food away from him. As he realized what the Master had said, he pulled it back.

"Well in that case, I'll have seconds." He found he was in a wrestling match, as Sir Guy grabbed the other end. "No Robin. I think you've had your fill." They both tugged on the plate, until Robin let loose first. His laughter echoed in the chamber as Sir Guy flew back a few steps, the plate of food crushed on his chest. Sir Guy slammed the empty plate on the table, brushing the food off his clothes he declared, "No more food for you."

Robin sat down on his chair with a plop, angrily crossing his arms over his chest he started tilting his chair back and forth on two legs. He searched around the room he was held in, trying to gauge his chances of escaping. Guy had at least twenty men surrounding the hall.

Realizing the odds were against him for now, Robin decided to wait until a chance arose to escape.

The Master walked over to where Robin was sitting. He began to examine him more closely. "Yes," he purred, "Yours is an excellent body."

A dimpled grin greeted the Master, "Why thank you. Just good eating and a little exercise does the trick."

The Master lashed out, grabbing Robin by the hair. "I won't keep the long hair though," he snarled, as he malevolently twisted it in his grip. "I'll cut it off, once I take this body for my own." He then roughly released Robin's hair.

Robin rubbed the sore spot left on his head. He threw his captor an angry look. The Master ignored it, reaching out he grabbed Robin by the chin, "But I will keep the goatee. I have always thought I looked dashing in a goatee."

Robin pulled himself out of the Masters grip, this only sparked another round of maniacal laughter. Robin noticed that this evil man seemed to enjoy laughing, A LOT. He was either a very happy man, or someone that he had to be very careful around.

"What do you mean to do to Robin?" Sir Guy asked.

"I told you, you simpleton. I am going to take his body for my own."

Robin quickly stood up at this statement, "I'm sorry, but it happens to be occupied at the moment." The Master gazed back Robin, the look was so cold, it froze him on the spot. "Not for long," he frostily replied. Robin swallowed hard, this crazed maniac was serious, he plopped back down in the chair.

"You haven't told me who you are," Robin quietly asked.

"I believe I shall. A condemned mans last wish?" He bowed his head, in respect to Robin,

"If you insist," Robin returned the bow.

"I am called the Master. I'm an old enemy of The Doctor."

"You know The Doctor?" Robin asked.

"We come from the same world."

"Then you are a Time Lord." The Master nodded his head. "So the Doctor informed you of who we are."

"No," Robin proudly said, "Olwyn did."

The Master angrily hissed, "Who is this Olwyn, another Time Lord?"

"A Wizard, Master, he li…" Sir Guy's answer was cut short, as the Master ordered him to be quiet.

Sir Guy immediately became stone still. Robin stared up at him. His mouth was frozen in mid word. Taking a small piece of fruit, he threw it at Guy. It hit him on his face, yet Sir Guy remained frozen.

"What did you do to him?" Robin asked.

"He has a weak mind," The Master snarled, "He is merely under my spell. But you Robin Hood." He pointed a bony finger at Robin, to stress his point. "You on the contrary, have a very strong mind. You have resisted my attempts to control you during the whole meal."

Robin craftily smiled at the Master. "Yes, I did feel your presence, pressing in my mind."

"But my attempts failed, Robin Hood. I do believe I have chosen well for my next body." The maniacal laughter returned. Robin gulped hard, this was getting serious.

As the Master began to loose interest in teasing Robin, he resumed his search around the room, looking for any form of egress. His eyes lit up as he spied something out of the ordinary.

"Sir Guy, did you buy a new Tapestry?" Hearing his name called; Guy turned and looked to where Robin was pointing.

"Oh yes," he blandly said, "I brought it from a rug maker."

"Did you go to Baristow?" Robin asked. Guy nodded at this "Yes, Baristow, they make wonderful rugs there." A small knowing smile parted Robin's lips.

"Enough of this chit chat," The Master roared, "I believe it's time we went to meet the Doctor."

"Oh, is he here?" Robin innocently asked.

"Not yet, but he soon will be. I want him here, to see me destroy the Legendary Robin Hood." He roared, before The Master began another round of malevolent laugher Robin beat him to it. As he continued to laugh, the master was at first, startled, he then joined him.

"Yes Robin Hood," he chuckled, "I do believe that I will enjoy thousands of years using your body," Robin stopped laughing at this statement, the master continued with his laughter. With a snap his fingers, two guards appeared by Robin's side, they grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out into the hall. The Master followed, with Sir Guy in tow.

Using a spyglass he had hidden away in one of his pockets, The Doctor was searching for a place that Marion recalled seeing as a child. They managed to arrive at Sir Guys castle unnoticed. The Doctor spied the place that Marion told him of, it was perfect. Folding the spyglass, he shoved it back in his pocket. Turning to Leela, he handed a small vial to her; saying, "Now, you know what to do Leela. You must be able to hit your mark."

"Do not worry, Doctor," she assured him, "You know you can trust me." The Doctor smiled warmly, "Of course I can."

Leela quietly moved over to where the Doctor had instructed her, Little John trailed behind her. "What do you have planned, Doctor?" Tuck asked.

"The four of you, are to sneak in the way that Marion had informed us earlier." Tuck nodded to this, "And what about you, Doctor?"

The Doctor's bright blue eyes smiled back, taking out his hat from his pocket, he shoved it on his head of curls. "I need to keep an appointment with the Master."

"You're just going to walk right in?" Marion was taken aback by the Doctors bravado.

"Well of course I am my dear, The Master is waiting for me. I hate to disappoint him." The Doctor then boldly walked towards the large castle. His long legs carried him quickly through the front gates. Marion and Tuck shrugged their shoulders at the Doctors boldness. They headed to where Little John and Leela were waiting.

As the Doctor entered the large open courtyard, he wasn't surprised to find the Master waiting for him. Robin Hood was standing next to him. Two guards were holding him fast. A tall man with dark hair, was standing next to the Master. From the look in the mans eyes, he could see that he was under the Masters spell. Stopping a few yards from the small group, the Doctor warmly smiled.

"It is good to see you again, Robin Hood, I hope the Master has treated you well?'

"Can't complain," Robin calmly replied. "Did you have a nice trip here?" Robin asked. "Can't complain," The Doctor quickly answered.

"Enough," roared the Master.

"Are all your people this short tempered?" Robin asked the Doctor.

"Oh no, they are actually very apathetic. Some hibernate for years, before even saying a how do you do. "

"Doctor," The Master roared, "Let's talk about why you are here."

"Of course Master, you're trying to cheat death by taking over Robin Hoods body. But you know, I think you would rather have this."

The Doctor pulled out the device that Olwyn had given him. The Master gasped in shock.

"How did you know I needed a Harmonic calibrator?"

"Well - I thought, now why would you have stayed here for 21 years, if you had a working Tardis? Then I realized that when last you left Galifrey, in your haste, you probably took the first Tardis available. And we all know that a Tardis must be in sync with its Time Lord, to function properly." Giving the Master a sad smile he gently said, "It must have been very difficult, getting your Tardis here; without it being in sync with you."

The Master mournfully groaned, "You do not know the agony I was in just to come here. But now my Tardis problems are solved Doctor, thanks to you, and as for my regeneration problems?"

"That was why you took Robin Hood, without the calibrator, you needed someone of noble blood." The Doctor said, happy with himself for solving this riddle.

"Very clever Doctor," The Master praised the Doctor for solving this mystery. "By taking over his body, I would have made myself a very powerful man. Robin Hood already had the people behind him. Once I killed Prince John, and King Richard, I would have taken the throne for myself. If I was going to be stuck on this miserable planet, I was at least going to be the ruler of the most powerful nation in this time period. But now my plans have all changed, with the appearance of the Harmonic Calibrator. "

"Then you will leave this world, if I give it to you?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course Doctor." The Master gave the Doctor his most innocent smile. The Doctor knew this was when the Master was at his worst. He had to be careful where he stepped from now on.

"Then release Robin Hood, Master, and the Calibrator will be yours." As the Master snapped his fingers, Sir Guy pulled his sword out; and pointed to one of The Doctors hearts.

The Master laughed in triumph. "I believe I will take the calibrator and Robin's body."

"I'm sorry Master, but I can't let that happen," The Doctor said in a threatening voice.

"Oh really, Doctor?" The Master chuckled. "And how do you propose to stop me?" The Doctor glanced behind the Master. He could see that Leela was now in position.

"Master, did I ever tell you about my latest companion?"

The Master sneered. "You've never told me about any of your companions."

"Oh dear, maybe I should start now. You see, there were these two school teachers..."

"I don't want to hear about your companions," the Master roared.

"I believe you would like to hear about my present one. Her name is Leela. You see, her people lived on a very primitive planet, and on this planet was a plant called a Janus. Have you heard of it?"

The Masters temper was growing short. The Doctor, seeing this - enjoyed taking his time. "Well I see you haven't, it is really a very dangerous plant. It grows a very nasty thorn. If it scratches you - even with the slightest touch, you will be dead in seconds." The Master walked behind Sir Guy and stood on the other side of Robin. "And why have you told me this?"

"Because," The Doctor sadly stated. "As much and I hate to say this, I would rather see Robin Hood dead; than have the freedom of this world taken away by you."

The Doctor then gave the signal for Leela that now was her chance to save Robin Hood. He touched his finger to his nose, seeing the signal, she used her deadly Janus thorns on the guards, and Robin Hood. Each thorn hit its mark. The two guards and Robin fell to the ground. The Master gazed in shock, at the three still figures. Each had a thorn imbedded in their neck.

The Master squatted next to one of the guards. Pulling the thorn out, he smelled it. Throwing it to the side, his eyes narrowed with anger. "You fool. You damn fool. What you don't realize, is that I really didn't need him." Standing up he patted Sir Guy on the back, as he wickedly chuckled, "You see, I had a back up plan."

Sir Guy pushed the point of his sword on The Doctors chest. The Master brought his hand out to the Doctor. "The harmonic calibrator, if you please, Doctor."

The Doctor slowly placed the device in the Masters hand. Clutching it hungrily to his chest, another round of malicious laughter rang throughout the courtyard, as he quickly went back into the castle, with Sir Guy close behind.

As they were leaving, Marion, Tuck, Little John and Leela were running up to Robin's body. Little John had Robin's sword, bow and quiver in hand. Marion rushed to Robin's body. She kneeled by his side, listening for any sign of life. She became alarmed as she felt no heart beat, Robin Hood was dead.


	5. Playing the Final Card

The Wizard of Time

By Ldynwaitin

**Chapter Five – Playing the Final Card**

Marion's face was twisted in hate, as she shouted out to the Doctor, "Why did you have Leela kill him?"

Kneeling by his side, The Doctor quickly opened Robin's tunic. Ignoring her anger, he brushed her back as he started to open the sonic screwdriver.

"He's not really dead, Marion," The Doctor began to explain, as he tore his sonic screwdriver apart. "His hearts just been stopped. You see the Master is a very powerful man. Even in his weakened state, he is capable of many evil acts. I had to trick him into believing that Robin Hood was dead." Giving her a reassuring smile he said, "My Dear, Leela used the Digitalis that I gave her on the thorns."

"The foxglove," Tuck shouted in revelation.

"Yes Friar. Digitalis can stop the heart. Now all I need to do is give it a jump-start. Of course knowing your world doesn't have a defribulator I'll have to use the power supply from my sonic screwdriver."

Marion nervously gazed at Robin, he lay so still. Quietly she allowed the Doctor to work on the only man she loved, she had to have faith in his words. She silently said a prayer, hoping that someone else was listening, and he would help the Doctor bring Robin back to life.

The Doctor started pounding hard on Robin's chest. Little John seeing this tried to stop him. Leela threw herself between the Doctor. "No Little John, trust the Doctor. He knows what he is doing." Little John fought to hold himself back. It was difficult seeing Robin in this condition.

The Doctor tried to alleviate Little Johns fears, "A little CPR to help get the heart going," he explained, as he continued pushing down on Robin's chest, a small frown pursed his lips. The CPR wasn't working. He had to use the sonic screwdriver to revive the unconscious outlaw.

"Leela, give me the leather sheath for your knife." Leela un-strapped the empty sheath, handing it to the Doctor. He shoved the electronic screwdriver in the sheath and placed it on Robin's chest. "This will protect him from any burns,' he softly said, steeling himself he declared, "No time like the present."

The Doctor pressed down on the button that activated the screwdriver, with its wiring exposed, he was able to give Robin an electric jolt to his heart.

Even though the screwdriver was wrapped in leather, the Doctor still felt the large jolt from his screwdriver. Robin's body jerked suddenly. Marion gasped in shock. She prayed harder, as she saw Robin come to life.

"Is he alive now, Doctor?" she asked, her heart threatening to leap from her chest. The Doctor listened to his chest, still no beating. Stealing himself, he gave Robin a second jolt. This one threw the Doctor up in the air, he landed a few feet from Robin. Leela ran to him to help him up. "Doctor you cannot take much more of this," she pleaded with him.

"I have to, Leela," The Doctor insisted, stumbling back to where Robin lay. "Robin Hood is a very important man to England. He can not die. Not if I have something to say about it."

Brushing his curls from his ear, he listened again to Robin's chest. All was silent, the Doctor's eyes closed in relief, he heard a weak beat within the noble outlaw's chest. After a few seconds, the beating became stronger. Robin slowly began to open his eyes. Little John rushed over to help him up.

"What happened?" He asked clutching his chest. For some reason, it was very sore.

"You died," Marion giggled in joy.

"Really?" He frowned, "I feel pretty good, for a dead man."

The Doctor warmly chuckled, "I think you look very good for a dead man. Don't you, Leela?" Leela grinned widely, "Yes I do."

"Well done, Doctor," Tuck praised him, as he examined Robin, he seemed to be all right, just a little bruised on the chest.

The Doctor approached the other guards. "I'm not done yet Tuck, I have to try to revive the guards now." The Doctor kneeled down to examine the guards. Leela nervously cleared her throat, as she coughed in a small voice, "That will not work, Doctor."

The Doctor slowly looked up at her, his eyes narrowing in anger as he asked in a deadly voice, "Why not, Leela?"

"Because I used real Janus thorns on the guards." The Doctor immediately jumped up, storming towards Leela. Little John ran to block the Doctor from reaching her.

"Leela, what have I told you about using those thorns to kill." The Doctor jumped back and forth, trying to get to Leela, but Little John protectively kept him from reaching her, she cried out in her defense.

"But I only wanted to diminish their numbers, Doctor." The Doctor was livid, he tried to push Little John out of the way as he said, "Leela I have always..." The Doctor was interrupted, as he heard Robin softly ask, "Where is the Master and Guy?"

"He ran into the castle." Tuck pointed to where they entered the castle.

"We must hurry." Robin stumbled towards the Castle, his voice thick with urgency, "I know where they're going."

"But how can we catch up to them in time?" The Doctor asked. Robin gave him a sly wink, "I know a short cut, quickly, this way."

"We'll talk about this later," The Doctor scolded Leela, she rolled her eyes in exasperation, another lecture. Little John ran to catch up to Robin, handing him his bow and quiver, along with his sword. As Robin ran into the castle, he clutched his chest, his face twisted in pain. "What did you do to me?"

"The Doctor was using a Chest Pounding Remedy," Little John explained, "He called it CPR."

Robin tried to rub the deep ache he felt in his chest, "I think the remedy was worse than the disease."

The Master was just entering the large banquet room. He clutched the Harmonic calibrator tightly to his chest, this was a treasure beyond measure. Finally, he had a way for him to get off this miserable little planet. Taking his key out from his shirt, he walked towards a large, hanging tapestry. Raising his hand to unlock the door, he gasped in pain, as an arrow suddenly flew by and pinned The Masters sleeve on the wall. As The Master tried to pull the arrow out, another flew by, and pinned the other sleeve. The Master tugged on the arrows, but was unable to pull them out of the wall. Hearing a mocking laughter echoing in the room, the Master cursed, "Robin Hood."

Throwing his head back, the hood fell to reveal a face that by all standards would be found in the grave of a long dead man. "GUARDS..." the living skull screamed.

"Very good, Robin," The Doctor praised Robin on mimicking the Masters Laughter to perfection. They were running to where the Master was restrained. "I always wanted to do that," he chuckled.

The room was beginning to fill with Sir Guy's guards. Robin quickly threw his bow and quiver aside and pulled out his sword from its sheath. Disarming the first man he met, he threw the guards sword to the Doctor, he deftly caught it, gazing at it, a puzzled look crossed his face.

"Doctor, do you know how to use that?" Robin asked, as he held off another attacker.

"Know how to use this?" The Doctor scoffed, he never liked using weapons, but swordplay was a different matter. "My dear boy, I taught D'Artagnan how to fight with a sword."

Robin jumped up, and high kicked a guard back. Landing back on his feet, he parried against another. "D'Artagnan, is he good?" Robin huffed, as he faced another guard.

To prove his point, the Doctor dueled against two men. With a flourish of his blade, he was able to disarm both men. Frightened of the Doctors prowess with the blade, they ran out of the room, not wanting to face an expert swordsman. A large satisfied smile creased the Doctors face, as he said, "Very."

Robin returned The Doctors smile, giving him a quick nod he laughed out, "Then I think this should be fun."

Robin worked his way towards the Master. He noticed that Sir Guy was trying to pull the arrows out that had pinned The Master. The Master screamed for Guy to duck as Robin came upon them. Guy raised his sword and began to defend himself.

At the far side of the large hallway, Marion and Tuck was busy trying to keep more Guards from entering the room.

Leela was having the time of her life, this was when she was in her element. She grabbed some steak knifes left from the meal, and began throwing them at the guards. They let out a yipe, and howl as she threw them at delicate places. As she searched around for more knives, she heard Little John yell out, "Duck."

With her hunter reflexes, she quickly fell flat on the floor. She felt a breeze, as a large table flew over her head, and flattened two guards that were about to attack her from behind. Leela stood up, she saw Little John waving at her. She thanked him for his assistance, and returned to the battle.

Robin tried his best to defend himself against Sir Guy. He was an excellent swordsman in his own right. Robin was always the better swordsman, but he was still weakened from his battle with death. He was finding it difficult holding Sir Guy's attacks back. As he saw a man coming to him from the side, Robin ran towards a large column, that stood in the center of the room. The man thrust his sword at Robin. Robin ran up the column, executing a back flip in the air, to land behind the guard.

Kicking the man from behind, he hit him on the back of the head; with the pommel of his sword. With this threat handled, he returned in defending himself against Guys attacks.

The Doctor was slowly working his way towards the Master, Robin had proved to be much quicker. As he dueled on, his arm was starting to ache. It had been a long time since he had to defend himself in such a primitive way.

Marion, noticing that the Doctor was tiring; tried to reach the Master first. As she came upon him, his eyes locked on hers, staring deep into her eyes, he said in a hypnotic voice.

"Marion…Come here please." Marion's fingers released her sword, dropping it to the ground, she moved towards the Master. Her beautiful face was a blank mask.

"Take the arrows out, Marion." The Master gently ordered her. She grabbed one of the arrows and started working it out.

Robin was tiring fast, Sir Guy could feel the tide of battle flowing his way. He stepped up his attack against Robin. As Robin began to feel that the battle would be lost, he saw Marion attempting to take the arrows out, that held the Master fast to the wall.

He knew by the look on her face, that she was now under the Masters power. Seeing Marion in this condition gave him renewed strength in his duel against Sir Guy. He pressed into the attack against Guy. Their swords rang as his thrusts and parries were more urgent. Guy soon realized that he was now losing this duel, he then decided to do what all villains did in a dire situation. He turned and ran.

Robin ran to Marion and the Master, meeting the Doctor on the way. As they reached her, Marion had managed to loosen the last arrow. The Master immediately grabbed Marion by the neck, whirling her around; he held her tightly in front of him, using her body as a shield.

"Let her go," Robin snarled, as the only woman he loved, was being threatened.

"No Robin, go back," The Doctor warned him, "He can kill Marion in a instant."

"Listen to him." the Master chuckled. His emancipated hand began to squeeze harder on Marion's throat. Marion just stared blankly ahead, unaware of the danger she was in. Robin let his sword's point hit the ground.

"So what happens now?" Robin asked, his voice sounding so lost. He looked to the Doctor for an answer.

"What happens Robin Hood? Why I win," The Master cried out, as he began another round of malicious laughter. Pulling Marion tighter to him he snarled, "You will now come with me, Robin Hood. I still need a healthy body, and with the Harmonic Calibrator I can start a new life."

"No Master, I cannot allow that." The Doctor took a step closer to The Master.

"Oh really?" he laughed, "And how do you propose to stop me Doctor? I now hold all the cards."

"Ah, but you've missed a very important one Master." The Doctor took another step closer. Robin stayed at his heels.

"And what is that?" The Master hissed, Marion was choking, as the Master's grip on her neck intensified.

"The Joker," The Doctor shouted, pointing to his left side. The Master was startled as Olwyn suddenly appeared on his right side. He was momentarily shocked to see a living Magician standing before him. As quickly as he appeared, Olwyn disappeared.

As the Master was distracted by Olwyn's appearance, Robin took full advantage. He ran to The Master, grabbing Marion by her arm, he swung her around, throwing her into the protective arms of Little John.

While Robin rescued Marion, The Doctor attempted to grab the Harmonic Calibrator from the Master The Master immediately pulled out his laser.

"Back off everyone, back off." The Doctor hissed a warning to all. He was able to see that The Master had the laser on a deadly setting.

"You win this time, Doctor." The master took a small step back. "I'll leave you now, with the Harmonic Calibrator. You can keep your precious Robin Hood. I'll find another way to begin my regeneration's. You can rest assure of that." Pulling his hood back over his skull, he respectfully bowed his head to the Doctor, "Till we meet again, Doctor."

The Master used his key on the tapestry that hung on the wall. It miraculously opened up, looking in, Robin was able to make out a wondrous site. He saw different colored lights flickering on and off, on a large pedestal that sat in the middle of a stark white room.

Keeping the laser trained on the large group, the Master stepped inside the tapestry. The Doctor moved the others back, as the tapestry closed up. A large groaning sound was heard, there was a small thump and the tapestry disappeared from the wall.

With the Master gone, Marion returned to normal. Robin ran to her, clutching her shoulders he gently asked her, "Are you all right?"

Marion rubbed her eyes. She looked up at him, his soft brown eyes were glassy. He unashamedly, did not hide the concern he held for her. "I think so," she sighed.

Robin nodded at this, later; he would make sure she was all right. For now he had to make sure that the Master was truly gone, as he was about to ask the Doctor this, he found a curious look on his expressive face.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Robin asked.

"How did you know?" the bewildered Doctor asked

"Know what?" Robin was now as bewildered as the Doctor.

"How did you know, they would come back here?" A half grin greeted the Doctor, as he began to explain his reasoning. "You said that Tar-deses change to blend with their environment. When I learned that the Master was a Time Lord. I though that he might have one of these - Tar-deses. The tapestry hanging on the wall was just a little to fancy for Sir Guys taste.

Besides, I asked him if he brought it from Baristow. I was recently in Baristow. They no longer make tapestries. With the heavy taxes laden by Prince John, the people there could no longer afford to produce them."

The Doctor smiled broadly, as he draped his arm on Robin's shoulder. Walking out of the hallway, they headed back to the horses.

"I guess you did understand what I said before." Giving Robin a quick wink he said, "There is more to you Robin Hood than I had previously thought."

Tapping his finger on his nose, Robin chuckled. "And to you too, Doctor."

A small group of outlaws was sadly waiting outside of the Tardis. The Doctor always found it hard to say his good-byes.

"Well I must say, that the legends don't do you justice, Robin Hood. You are a true hero." Robin blushed a deep red, having been called a hero again.

"Doctor," Robin quietly asked, "What is the definition of a hero?"

The Doctor grinned widely as he said, "Why someone who is willing to give his life to help others." Dropping his head, Robin's long sable hair obscured his eyes, lifting it slowly, the curtain of hair began to part, his brown eyes sparkling in mischief as he said, "Sounds familiar."

This time The Doctor blushed a deep red, "Coming from the outlaw of Sherwood, I consider it a great compliment."

Robin respectfully bowed slightly from the waist. "I thank you for coming to my aid, Doctor."

The Doctor gladly returned the bow "You're very welcome, Robin Hood."

Pulling out his key he called out, "Lets go Leela, we have other Hero's to save." Opening the door, The Doctor rushed into the Tardis.

Leela was saying her good-byes to Little John. Standing on tiptoe, she reached up to him. Little John bowed down and Leela gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
"I thank you for saving me back there, Little John. I know my tribe would gladly accept you as a warrior of the Sevateem. I was proud to fight alongside you."

"And I you," Little John said in a hushed voice. Taking her necklace off, Little John bowed his head down, as she placed it around his neck.

"Something to remember me by," she whispered.

"I'll never take it off," Little John choked.

Leela then ran to the Tardis, giving Little John a parting look, she closed the door. A groaning sound was heard to ring in the silent forest. The blue box slowly started to disappear. With a soft thump it was gone. Robin and his band wearily went to their horses.

"A nice man." Marion remarked.

"Really?" Robin asked.

Marion noticed the Outlaw of Sherwood, giving her a green-eyed look. She angrily placed her hands on her hips, "Robin Hood, are you jealous?"

Robin let out a skeptical laugh, "Jealous? Me? Of course not." Jumping up on his horse, his dark eyes softened as he sighed, "I did think Leela looked nice in those skins." Giving Marion his most innocent look he asked her, "Think you would be able to make a dress just like hers?"

Robin found he had to duck, as a large stone was aimed at his head. "Marion, is that any way to treat a hero?" he gasped in mock surprise.

Another stone headed his way. Spurring his horse on he snickered, "I think I'll head back to camp."

"I'll hero you Robin Hood." She raised her fist in anger, "You'd better run Robin Hood, because if I get a hold of you." Marion yelled, as she leaped on her horse, ridding after the fleeing outlaw.

As the last of the outlaws rode off into Sherwood, a malicious laugher could be heard cackling in the forest. One of the trees began to dematerialize, a groaning was heard, and then a soft thud as it dissapeared from the ancient land.

A cool breeze blew through the trees, Olwyn stood alone in the forest. Staring at where the Doctors Tardis disappeared. He grinned widely as he said, "I'll see you again Doctor. Until then, good travels." With a sweep of his hand, he was gone.

The End


End file.
